mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Toothpick
Jack Toothpick (formerly Tristan Sinister) is the deleted timeline counterpart of Tristan Sinister, husband of Felicity Toothpick, and a Temporal Inconsistency. Background Jack originally came from a Timeline when the Society of Felicity Toothpick succeeded in using Aria to take over the world and force Felicity Toothpick to join their narcissistic organisation. Jack resented Felicity for turning her back on the Wolf's Den and made deal with the Patrolmans and the Temporal Inconsistencies Detection Agency. He'd go to the Permian Period and act as an advisor to Felicity. As such he travelled from the year 2039 to the start of the Permian Period. Biography Tristan would assume the name of Jack Davidson and meet with Felicity at the beginning of the Permian Period and worked with her to survive and resist the Society's influence. He would remain at her side throughout the Permian Period especially during the First Nephilim War after all Nephilims across time (post-Great Flood) were transported to the Permian Era before living the planet with remaining Nephilim at the end of Permian Period. Felicity's colony ship landed on an unnamed planet in the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy that would later be renamed to Crixus. While on Planet Crixus - Felicity will once again prove to be worthy of being the leader and established a society of her own while fighting back the Society. Eventually, the Second Nephilim War broke out and resulted in Felicity being the sole Nephilim throughout time alive. Felicity would eventually go into hypersleep until 2009. Eventually after returning to the year 2029 - Felicity asked Jack to join her in stopping the Society. The Society sacrifices Felicity's mom - Rachael to release Aria into world forcing David Sinister to return as a Ghost of Valhalla to help Felicity and Jack stop or kill Aria. Eventually, Felicity is forced to kill Aria after failing to lift her curse. Jack and Felicity would than link all the lives of members of the Society to Universe-00's Felicity and launch a raid on the Society's Headquarters. Felicity Toothpick ended wiping out the entire Society resulting in the deaths of 82 quadrillion alternate versions of herself. Spouse of the Fleet Marshall and founder of TIDA Jack would formally adopt his fake name as his official name after The Father used his omnipotence to make Jack immune to the paradox that should have erased him and married Felicity afterwards taking her name as a per custom of the Fleet Marshall's Spouse. After becoming Felicity's spouse - he would form the Temporal Inconsistencies Detection Agency instead of his original boss and becomes its first director. He went on to have three children with her and would spend the rest of his life in relative peace while helping his wife maintain the Wolf's Den. Jacquelyn would later find out that Jack is a deleted timeline counterpart of Tristan Toothpick and introduces him to his family. Jack and Tristan are left more confused than ever and unsure whether to call each other's children their children or nephews. Death and Legacy Jack and Felicity would later both sacrifices themselves after the Wolf's Den's artificial Blue Sun is compromised by the Order of Cape Fear and transported the fake star in the middle of the Society's galaxy-sized headquarters were it would go supernova. Their death resulted in their oldest daughter Rachael Toothpick becoming the youngest Fleet Marshall and serve as the means to take sanctions against the Order.